A Substituta de Rowling
by Poly Malfoy
Summary: O que aconteceria com os personagens se J.K. desistisse deles? E o que realmente aconteceria se Dercy Gonçalves entrasse na história ( sem nenhuma lógica é claro) ? ATENÇÃO FIC NÃO RECOMENDADA PARA ALÉRGICOS À BESTEIROL!


Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley, Draco Malfoy e mais um mulão de personagens e a Substituta de JK Rowling, que largou tudo para se casar com Gollum, aquele ser errante d'O Senhor dos Anéis.  
  
É uma manhã comum, mas não para mim! Eu estou muuuuuuuiiiiiiito nervosa, pois vou para a entrevista da minha vida, para me tornar a nova autora dos livros de Harry Potter. Mas, acho que não tenho chance, já que toda galera do Fan Fiction.Net vai para lá. Fora o povo que posta suas fics em outros sites. Mas mudando de assunto...vou fazer o que os entrevistadores disseram, que é meter a cara no livro até conseguir entrar na história...Mas não faça isso nas partes finais dos livros: você pode acabar sendo morto pelo Basilisco ou pela Bellatrix Lestrange. Então, abri o livro na parte em que o Duda comeu aquele caramelo das Gemialidades Weasley e meti a cabeça no livro com muita força, até que comecei a entrar na casa dos Dursley e pude ver Sr.Weasley dizendo que podia ajudar enquanto a baranga da Petúnia gritava como uma louca.  
  
-Ei, quem é você?- perguntou Válter  
  
-Eu sou uma das candidatas, meu nome é Polyana, mas pode me chamar de Poly!  
  
-Você é trouxa é?-perguntou Sr.Weasley  
  
-Ehrr... quando começamos com a entrevista?  
  
-Primeiro de tudo, bem-vinda! E sente-se, vou chamar os outros personagens!- disse Voldemort- Ei, cambada!  
  
Num instante todos os personagens brigavam para sentar na mesma cadeira, até que...  
  
-Quem tem que sentar na cadeira sou eu, afinal eu sou o personagem-título!  
  
-Ah, cala boca, mané!-disse Dumbledore arrancado o menino da cadeira se sentando na mesma. Então, a entrevista começou:  
  
-(Dumbledore)Qual é seu nome nas fics?  
  
-(Poly)É Poly Malfoy.  
  
-(Rony)Por que?  
  
-(Harry)É, porque?  
  
-(Poly)Ah, eu gosto dos Malfoy!  
  
-(Draco)É mesmo!Interessante!  
  
-(Narcisa)Fique longe do meu marido!  
  
-(Dobby)Poly Malfoy colocar Dobby nas Histórias? Dobby querer namorada.  
  
-(Winky)Sem chance, Dobby muito feio.  
  
-(Dumbledore)Chega! Vamos para a próxima etapa da entrevista: Cada personagem faz as perguntas sobre si mesmo! Eu primeiro: Poly, quais falas filosóficas você pode fornecer para mim?  
  
-(Poly)Hum...deixa eu ver...  
  
-(Sirius)Para o Snape será: tome banho e faça uma plástica nesse seu nariz melequento!  
  
-(Lupin) Agora é minha vez: Você vai me transformar em lobo quantas vezes? Eu vou voltar a ser prof. de DCAT? Posso arrancar esses fios brancos do meu cabelo?  
  
-(Lockhart)Quem são vocês? O que fazem aqui? Peraí, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?  
  
-(Todos) AH, CALA A BOCA!  
  
-(Harry)Quantas garotas eu vou namorar?  
  
-(Gina, gritando)EU!EU!  
  
-(Cho)Você, é rode hein quérida, vá para a merda, vá Gina!  
  
-(Hermione)Mas é claro que é comigo, afinal eu SEI que ele me ama!  
  
-(McGonagall)NÃO, ELE É MEU!!!  
  
-(Tio Válter, incrédulo)Esses bruxos nojentos!  
  
-(Voldemort)Avada Kedavra!  
  
-(Poly, confusa e totalmente insana)Você matou o Tio Válter?Como pôde?  
  
-(Voldemort, soluçando e chorando)Mais é claro que eu o matei, eu só sei matar as pessoas, aquela Rowling me fez um psicotata assassino!Mas você é boazinha, né? A Rowling fez meu pai me abandonar, depois a Rowling abandonou a gente!Você vai me abandonar também?  
  
-(Todos)NÃO CHORA, VOLDIE!  
  
-(Draco)Que é que você vai armar para mim?Sou gay?Bonzinho?Adotado?Super dotado?Quais os tipos de maldade você pode criar?  
  
-(Poly)Vocês estão me deixando maluca!  
  
-(Alicia e Frank Longbottom)A intensão é essa!!!  
  
-(Fred)Qual invento iremos fabricar dessa vez? Bomba de mijo? de pum? ou sorvete de pus com catarro?  
  
-(Jorge)E quando é que eu e o Fred vamos namorar a Alícia e a Angelina?  
  
-(Poly)Vocês parecem meio desconcertados!  
  
-(Percy)Dãh, é claro que estamos! A Rowling nos abandonou, não temos mais ninguém para nos dizer o que fazer, o que dizer...  
  
-(Todos)Isso mesmo!  
  
-(Rabicho)Quanto você quer para escrever a vitória das trevas?  
  
-(Sirius)Ah, falou o filho da puta, mas me diz, porque você nos traiu?  
  
-(Rabicho, esganiçado)EU NÃO SEI, TÁ LEGAL, A ROWLING NUNCA DISSE O PORQUE E ELA FOI...ELA FOI...EEEEMBOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
-(Todos)NÃO CHORA, RABICHINHO!  
  
-(Harry)Mas espera aí!- e todos olham para ele- O filhote de saravá com Deus-me-livre- e olha para Voldemort- matou meu tio, quem é que vai encher o meu saco nas férias de verão? Não que eu goste, mas...  
  
-(Poly)Eu não sei, Harry, vou ter que pensar nisso!  
  
-(Dercy Gonçalves)POOORRRRRAAAAAAAA!EU SOU O MERDINHA DO TIO VÁLTER E PRONTO!  
  
-(Petúnia)Quem é você? Como entrou aqui?  
  
-(Dercy)Eu sou uma gostosona! Vim fazer a entrevista, mas achei que seria melhor ser um dos personagens! Eu tinha a idéia de transformar esta porra toda de magia em uma novela com muita putaria!  
  
-(Todos)OOOOHHHHH!  
  
-(Dercy)OH! é o caralho!  
  
-(Petúnia)Não pode ser, agora eu vou ter que dividir a cama com essa aí!  
  
-(Fred e Jorge)``Quando a luz dos olhos meus e a luz dos olhos teus resolvem se encontrar...``  
  
-(Duda)Mãe, papai acabou de morrer e você virou lébsica!  
  
-(Hermione)É lésbica, seu idiota!  
  
-(Edwiges)PIU, PIU!  
  
-(Bichento)Au, Au!!  
  
-(Bicuço)Mooooooooooo, moooooooooooooooo!  
  
-(Sirius)Miau, miau!  
  
-(Todos) Poly, nos ajude!  
  
-(Poly, descabelada)AAHHH!! ROWLING, VOLTE POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!LARGA ESSA COISA AÍ E VOLTA PRA CÁ!  
  
E de repente, eu vi que Hermione trazia consigo o livro do Senhor dos Anéis! Nem pensei duas vezes: pisei no pé do Lúcio, tasquei uma voadora na megera da Trelawney, pulei para o teto e dei uma voadora massacrante nas mãos de Hermione (êita Matrix).  
  
-Eu peguei o livro, eu peguei o livro! E rapidamente comecei a procurar no livro o casamento da Rowling com o Gollum, até que...'ACHEI', então meti a cara no livro e gritei com toda força: ROWLING, VOLTAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Então, Rowling voltou e todos foram felizes para sempre. Eu voltei para casa e também fui feliz para sempre, já que adotei o Voldie.  
  
N/A: Eu estava na minha cama, ansiosa pela chegada do dia 29 de novembro e já pensando no que ia acontecer nos últimos livros, então tive essa idéia maluca de escrever essa fic! 


End file.
